Writer's Block
by Lasciel
Summary: Rated PG-13 because of suicide. These are little ficcys that I wrote. VERY SHORT. ONE SHOTS! Please R+R I have writers block, so I can't write more Tainted Passions right now. Sorry! But a few reviews for Tainted Passions might cure that...
1. Darkness's Tale: Tallakahath's Story

For once I thought I had it all. I was right. I did have it all. Key word, I 'did'. Now I have lost it all. What I am here to say is MY tale. No, I am not Liz. Nor am I Seto. Nor am I anyone else who you'd recognize. I am Tallakahath. Demoness of darkness, chaos, disorder, madness, violence, things of the such. I am the Yami of the Hikari known as Liz. Although she may seem dark, she is the Hikari. And I am quite light. Things are very odd. Never a normal day passes within my world. Never. I sit here now, watching her, laying in a pool of her own blood. And I think back, to why, why was she drove this far. Now I understand. To think, that once I could not see beyond the veil of reality. * The spirits of the other realm, they toyed with her. I had to stop them. I was too late. But now, as the life of my Hikari ends, and I begin another life locked up within the millennium bracelet, I wish to share my tale. My side of the story.  
pIt all started but a month from now. The events that drove my Hikari to the edge, to try to commit suicide. Her own death. Everything began simple enough. A teenage boy, who went by the name of Seto Kaiba, had saved her from a truck accident. That supplied the fuel to the fire of summoning. Then came the day, but a while later, when my hikari's crush turned into an obsession. That supplied the spark. Not much longer on, came the crushing blow. When the play Romeo and Juliet, was destined to be preformed by our student body. The part of Romeo was played by none other then Seto Kaiba. Tea Gardener played the Juliet./sup The gates of depression and despair opened wide, letting demons fill her mind. No, I do not mean demons of my sort. Not demons of elementals. But demons of feelings. Demi-demons, as sometimes called by my council. They drove her into denial. Depression and anorexia, hand in hand, claimed her. As her mental health declined, so did her physical health. By the time she took her own life, she was but skin and bones. I tried to fight them. I tried to save my Hikari. I failed. As I take my astroprojected form, hovering over her, I kneel over her. I would use a compress to stop the blood flow. But taking a physical form would sap even more of her strength. Strength which she does not have to spare. Transparent tears fall from my cheeks, as I stroke her soft cheeks. She is so pale. I loved her so much. Not as a husband-wife love, but a sister-sister love. She was like a sister to me. The sister I was forbidden to have.  
p"Aishiteru, Hikari." I whispered softly into her ear. I did not know if she heard me. But I knew that I made my point. I sat in the chair, looking down at her. Sirens wailed outside. Someone began to pound on the front door. Whoever they were, they were too late. I sensed my Hikari's spirit leave her, and she was gone.  
br  
Well, that was easy. It's kinda of a spoiler for the fanfiction, though. But I think we could all guess that someone was going to kill themself. Oh, and FYI, this takes place at the end of Tainted Passions, but BEFORE the third fanfiction. So this isn't the end. Oh, and Tallakahath is the yami spirit of the millennium bracelet possessed by Liz. If you haven't already figured it out.   
brDisclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. * I do not own Eternal Darkness, nor Sillicon Knights, nor Nintendo. 1 I do not own Romeo and Juliet. 


	2. Black Light: Mokuba's Story

I am still in a major writer's block with Tainted Passions. Maybe a few reviews or votes in the story would help...*hint**hint* *nudge**nudge* Well, this takes place right after the end of Tainted Passions, Mokuba's POV and opinion on the whole affair. It's pretty dark. Well, you'll see what I mean later on. 

* * *

Black Light - Mokuba's Tale 

I sat in my room, alone, cold. No, I had more then enough blankets, I was not cold physically. But I felt, empty. My brother's attention had been focused on something, his aurora very off-putting. I had tried to ignore him, even to avoid him towards the end. I just hurt myself. I fingered the gleaming steel blade I held in my left hand. I had seen my big brother use this multiple times, on his wrists, on most occasions. Cutting, as called. I was not as un-noticing as thought. I noticed the white scars on his wrists. I even once caught him in the sanctuary of his room, blood dripping from his fingertips, a sadistic smile on his face. I dashed away from there as soon as my legs would work again. I raised the blade to my wrist, bringing it down, in a sweeping motion. I winced slightly at the sharp pain of steel slicing skin. But it felt good. Physical pain to mask the emotional pain. I am not innocent as all think. Even oniisan, with his best efforts, was unable to keep me from the real world. I have seen what goes on behind the wings of the angel. He keeps me from the pain, but casts a shadow upon me, keeping me from the light. More blood has dripped upon the floor. One of the maids will probably inquire about it. I will just say it was an accident. A trip, a fall, a nosebleed. Anything will work. I hear the footsteps of oniisan, ascending the stairs. Stashing the razor under the bed, swiftly binding my wrists with a gauze I had stashed in my desk for unknown reasons, I leapt into bed, pretending to be asleep. 

"Goodnight, Mokuba-tenchi." Seto softly whispered into his sleeping brother's ear. With that, he closed the door, walking down the hall to his own room. A blue transparent shape then appeared in front of him. A familiar figure. 

"Help me..." It spoke, then disappeared in a whisp of smoke. Dashing to the nearest phone, Seto dialed 911, to call the hospital.

* * *

Well, that was something you don't see everyday... A cutting Mokuba. And we always think of him as so innocent! Sorry it was short, it's just a little one-shot miny fic. Oh, and I know I called Tallakahath's story a one-shot and added on this, all these are one-shots, just put together, cuz they do go together. Just POVs of characters who you wouldn't normally think of making POVs in this story everyday. It kinda went off-topic, though. Not very concentrated on the story. Whatever... I just love to warp and twist the character personalities. Well, so long for now! And remember, Tainted Passions is currently on hold, until my writer's block goes away, so don't mind all these little ficcies.


End file.
